The Lightning Dragon
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: Roden Dreynar's a mysterious young girl with a screwy past. When she and her Exceed friend Mikoto join Fairy Tail,their secrets eventually catch up. More secrets are revealed ,friendships and rivalries are born,Jobs are completed. Roden and Mikoto are more compicated then they let on. And what is Hollow Heart?


**I am back my friends.I'm so sorry for my absense. This should make up(hopefully)**

**I only own Roden and Mikoto.**

***NOTE:Roden has a french accent,so her "w"s are put as "v"s to get this accent. I thought it would be interesting to make her French(in a way). She and her Exceed ****Mikoto ****("prince") will occasionally switch between languages***

**SORRY ABOUT MISSING WORDS**

_"Laxus….Take her and raise her away from here"_

_"Mirajane-"_

_"Please…just please…I'm sorry.I really do love you but they can't find out"_

_"...GoodbyeMirajane"_

_"Goodbye Laxus"_

Now

Lucy sighed as she watched her husband having to be subdued to get back on the train to return home.

"Wow,our first mission in ten years and still the same as before:Flame Brain having to knocked out." Next to her,Gray sighed as he carried Natsu in and set him on a seat.

"Just like before" Lucy agreed, "Except for you having to do it and Happy not being here-What happened anyway? He said he would"

"Charle got sick apparently" Gray said, "You remember how hard they fell for 'd do the same for him"

Lucy nodded, "umhm "

The train took off as the two talked about the past. They were unaware of the duo across the asile and their conversation.

* * *

"You know we should've gone to a less….popular Guild" A young orange-furred cat said as he sat with his arms crossed. He wore a pair of shorts and two belts across his furry chest.

"Oh,come on,Vorryvort!" His companion,a white haired human girl about fifteen smiled, " Don't you vant some excitement?" She had on a short white blouse and grey shorts along with a pair of ankle boots.

"No,I just want to keep my sanity"

"You're already fact,ve all are" The girl smiled.

The cat sighed,smiling back "Touche' Madamoselle .You have a point like always"

"Magnolia Station,next stop!"

The group across from them stirred as well.

"This is it!" The cat said as the girl who grabbed a bag from under her seat, "You ready?"

"Of course!" The girl smiled, throwing it over her shoulder, "But first,lets go eat!"

"Fish?"

"Ve'll see."

* * *

FAIRY TAIL

Lucy yawned as she watched Natsu and Gray duke it out. Some things never change.

"Hi Mom!Ms Lucy!" She was jolted as a girl and a small black cat grabbed her in a hug. " Hi you two" She hugged the two,turning, "Anything interesting happen?"

"Of course Mom." The girl was her daughter, Kasai Dragneel and the cat was Kasai's Exceed,Happy's daughter Shadow, "This is Fairy 're the most interesting guild around-Just a sec!"

The girl transformed in a flash of light into a white fur trimmed icy-blue outfit and threw what looked like a ball of fog at a boy who was leaping at her from the rafters.

"Too slow ,sea-head!" Kasai cried as the fog hit him and froze the boy in a pillar of Ice. The weight smashed to the ground,but luckily the spot was reenforced and the floor only cracked a tiny bit. Everyone ignored this,but a few members snickered.

The frozen boy glared at her with a playful look. "You win this round" his eyes said.

Kasai turned back to Lucy and her outfit vanished. "Oh yeah,I needed to ask-Can Mizu and I go on a mission for a few days?There's this one we want to do in this really large town down south-Mirajane said we had to ask you,Uncle Gray,Aunt Jurvia or Dad first."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and glanced at the frozen boy,who was working to free himself from the ice prison"Interesting. And its just you two?"

"I'll be going too,Ms Lucy" Shadow cut in, "It'll be ok"

Lucy sighed. "Ok ,you can I hope you aren't getting into something over your heads."

Kasai smiled, "We'll be fine, !" She pecked her mother on the check and went to go register,Shadow on her head. The now-unfrozen boy soon joined her and after some playful banter,the three ran out of the Guild to go home and pack.

Lucy sighed. "They grow up so fast…"

* * *

"Roden,I told you we should've asked for directions!"

"Mikoto,I have a pretty good sense of smell-"

"Not that again!**parfait imbecile**!"(**means 'idiot'**)

"**Voici**!('**Hey'!**)I know I am,but what are you?"

Kasai turned to see a girl and what looked like an Exceed arguing as they sat on a bench. "Hey,Mizu" She turned to her friend,on whom Shadow was now riding, "Those two,the white-haired girl and the orange cat, I think they're lost"

Mizu Fullbuster,a tall water and ice mage,glanced at the duo, "Kasai,what-" But his friend didn't listen,because she was already going over. "She gets it from her parents"Shadow sighed, "Lets go and not like we have a rush"

Mizu sighed, "Well,lets go join her."

"You need some help?" Roden looked up to see a girl with blond hair with large patches of pink in it. "Yeah,"Mikoto spoke up without thinking, "Can you tell us how to get to Fairy -Mmph!"

Roden covered his mouth before he finished but the girl just smiled, "Its ok.I know about Exceeds. And you wanna know how to get to Fairy Tail?"

The two nodded, "If its not much trouble" Roden said.

"Not at all!"The girl laughed,showing large canines as she smiled "You just head up the canal and you should see it .If not,ask anyone nearby"

Roden nodded and stood up. Mikoto hopped on her head, "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" the girl smiled then noticed a boy waiting nearby. A black Exceed sat on his head. "I gotta go,maybe I'll see you when I get back. You staying around?"

"I guess"

The girl smiled"Well,I should see you then.I'm Kasai by the way"

"Roden"

"Nice to meet !" Kasai ran off to the boy and talked and then saw the three then ran off,Kasai turning and waving as they did.

Roden raised a hand weakly. "See,it wasn't that hard" Mikoto stated.

"**Fermé lui…**"("**Shut it**")

"**Super!Bien,son vrai!**" ("** Jeez,its true!'**)

**(-Still continuing their argument,Roden and Mikoto follow Kasai's directions to Fairy Tail-)**

* * *

"Um…Hi" Levy turned to see a girl standing looking around, "Is this Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah,it is" Levy turned, "How can I help you?"

"Can I join?"

Levy smiled, "Probualy- are you a Mage?"

"I-"

"Of course she is!" an orange Exceed appeared on her shoulder, "She wouldn't be asking if she wasn't!"

The girl paled, "Miko…."

Levy laughed, "Its have Exceeds ,whats your magic?"

"Oh" the girl smiled, "I use lightning."

"Really?What are you?A Dragon Slayer?"

"You can call me that-"

BOOM!

They turned as the doors slammed open. "Hello Fairy Tail" an evil looking man smirked. He wore a deep-hooded eyes glanced around and spotted the girl. "Well..If it isn't the **Inazuma ****On'nanoko**(**"Lightning girl"**) . What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask the same for you,**mon ami**"(**"my friend"**) the girl glanced around, "Vat do you vant?"

"To talk"

The girl glanced around. Now everyone in the Guild was staring at them. The Exceed looked up at the girl,who was silent.

"Alright." She said, "Away from here"

The two left,leaving the now shocked Exceed with Levy. The Guild went back to normal.

"This is bad,we promised we wouldn't…I thought we lost him…Damn" Levy looked down at the muttering Exceed.

"Is everything ok?"she asked. The Exceed didn't respond.

Levy patted the stool next to hers"Want to sit down?" The young cat nodded and sat down.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Mikoto."

"Well,Mikoto,I'm Levy."

"Nice to meet you,Levy-san" Mikoto was polite, but silent again.

"Whats your friend's name?"

"Roden"Mikoto fidgeted and his ears twitched. Levy looked over him. A young tomcat with orangey fur,Mikoto wasn't probably older then Shadow,Kasai's Exceed. "Are you nervous?"

"What gave that away?The fact my Master is gonna fight an evil guy?"

"I-I didn't mean-"Levy freaked,seeing his expression, "I'm sorry,Mikoto-kun,I didn't-"

"Its ok.I'm actually more nervous for her opponent."Mikoto sighed

(*scene flashes to a clearing &Evil-looking guy stand face to face all dramatic like*).

"She has a tendency to go a bit over the top"

**Cliffy?Worth continuing?lemme know!**


End file.
